Te QuIeRO ParA mI
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: Sasunaru:Yaoi SONGFIC Despues de meses de estar juntos Naruto decide terminar su relacion con Sasuke, ¿como reaccionara este ultimo?¿Dejara que naruto lo deje? Entren y lean...


Ritsu: ¡¡Hola a todos

**Ritsu: ¡¡Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo mi primer songfic sasunaru seeee como amo esta pareja -****, espero que les guste **

**Aclaraciones: ****Bueno El anime de Naruto pertenece a ****Masashi Kishimoto sensei n.n ya que si fuera mío a parte de su vida ninja habría MUCHO YAOI muajaja (Pero Sasuke si me pertenece -En realidad solo le pertenece a Naru XD aunque luchare por el XD)**

**La canción es de Pxndx "So violento so macabro" (si mi grupo favorito ¡yeah! O jajaja XD) y como diría Pepe Madero (vocalista de Pxndx) esta canción esta basada en hecho reales…**

**El songfic se desarrolla después de que Sasuke regresa. Bueno en el songfic les dice XD, la canción es de un chico a una chica pero solo lo menciona una vez así que no importa jiji.**

**Dedicado A las fans del Sasunaru - **

**-Diálogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Letra de la canción**_

_**Te quiero Para mí…**___

_Por Ritsu Aoyagi_

_**So Violento so macabro**_

Era una tarde común en las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, un chico de aparentemente 17 años cabellos negros con tonos azulados, hermosos ojos oscuros cuyo nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, se encuentra apoyado en un árbol, la parecer esperando a alguien, su mente deambulaba en sus recuerdos, se escuchó a alguien acercarse, el simplemente cerró sus ojos hasta que sintió la presencia de aquella persona enfrente suyo

-Ya era hora de que llegaras…-dijo abriendo sus ojos

-yo realmente…lo siento-respondió algo triste un chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules su nombre Naruto Uzumaki (N/A: ¿Quién más? XD)

-No importa-contestó el ojinegro acercándose al rubio y atrayéndolo hacia el hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros- Al menos llegaste…-dijo antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso al cual el otro respondió suavemente, duro apenas unos segundos

-tenemos que hablar…-dijo el rubio apartándose, el otro chico le miro serio

-Mmm, dime ¿de que quieres hablar?

- De nosotros…-dijo casi en susurro el ojiazul

Sasuke lo miró algo preocupado, no le gustó para nada el tono que había usado su rubio, algo andaba mal y quería saber que era y pronto…

-Pues habla de una vez, no te quedes callado

-Creo… que debemos terminar…-le contestó el rubio mirándolo seriamente aunque con algo de tristeza

El pelinegro no podía comprender aquellas palabras, simplemente no las esperaba, no podían ser ciertas era una mentira, eso tenia que ser una estúpida mentira

_**Te voy a hablar con la verdad **_

_**Me cuesta tanto imaginar **_

_**Me cuesta tanto aceptar que el tu y yo ya no se va a usar**_

-Por favor… repíteme eso por que creo que no lo escuche bien

-Necesitamos terminar Sasuke

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?, eso no puede ser cierto si todo va bien, estamos juntos-Cuestionaba del pelinegro tratando de contener su ira.

-No podemos estarlo más, lo nuestro no tiene futuro no esta bien nada bien y lo sabes…-le dijo el ojiazul calmadamente mirándole a los ojos

-Sabes que no es así, yo regrese a Konoha por ti ¡solo por ti! Eres lo más importante que tengo, ¡te amo! No me hagas esto, no juegues así conmigo…-Recriminaba sasuke fuera de si, tomando fuertemente a naruto por los hombros

_**Y aprendo una vez más, las cosas que realmente amas te apuñalan la espalda **_

_**Y sabes de lo que soy capaz **_

_**Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata **_

_**Te quiero para mi, sola para mi **_

_**Que no ves que conmigo es puro frenesí **_

-Ya no lo repitas mas… por favor me duele… suéltame- decía con algunas lagrimas escapando por sus hermosos ojos, ante esto el ojinegro lo soltó- Sabes que la gente no nos mira bien y estoy harto de eso no creo soportarlo más es mejor así…

-entonces ¿no lucharas por lo nuestro?, entonces estos seis meses juntos no valieron la pena… nunca me quisiste lo suficiente-decía mientras se apartaba del rubio

-Yo no se que decirte, solo se que lo nuestro se acabo, no debe seguir…

-Entonces todo era mentira, ¿no me amabas como me decías cuando estábamos juntos?-decía el ojinegro mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Respóndeme por favor

Naruto no podía dejar de mirarlo, sasuke estaba llorando, sin desearlo de sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas también, le amaba pero tenían que terminar por el bien de ambos, ya que sasuke seguía siendo un traidor y aun no lo perdonaban todos y su relación empeoraba las cosas…

-E...es mejor así, no me busques mas, te olvidare y tú también olvídame, por el bien de ambos…-respondió como pudo el ojiazul las palabras no salían como el deseaba, Dicho esto se fue del lugar, dejando a Sasuke sin creerlo aun, espero como dos horas mientras trataba de calmarse y se fue de regreso a la aldea.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo solo que en el lugar donde vio al rubio, decidió volver, mientras caminaba sin importarle nada, hasta que escuchó la voz de Naruto, empezó a buscar el lugar donde provenía aquella voz, y vio a Naruto siento abrazado por Sakura en el parque(N/A: Etto… no se ocurrió otro lugar así que invente este u.u, gomen), se acerco sin que se dieran cuenta y empezó a escuchar la conversación…

-Naruto-kun veras que conmigo vas a estar bien, yo te cuidare, solo dime si-decía la ojiverde aun abrazando al rubio

- No se aun que decirte, sabes que acabo de terminar con sasuke creo que es demasiado pronto-Respondió el otro separándose del abrazo mientras miraba a otra parte

-Así será mas fácil créeme, te ayudare a que lo olvides, y me amaras…-le contestó la chica de cabellos rosados poniendo una mano en la mejilla del ojiazul, haciendo que este la mirara

-Yo…bueno creo que tal vez tengas razón-le dijo mirándola fijamente

Sasuke miraba la escena sin poder hacer nada esa estaba tocando a su rubio y este no hacia nada por alejarla, eso le molestaba demasiado.

- Entonces que me respondes, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-dijo la ojiverde acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Naruto

- Esta bien sakura-chan, seré tu novio-dijo mirándola, esta solo sonrió y beso a Naruto, aunque al principio no respondió después comenzó a hacerlo (N/A: ¡Oh por Ra! Que he escrito ¡Wa! creo que me va a dar algo moriré del asco ¡agh!)

El ojinegro miraba la escena sorprendido, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

"No puedes hacerme esto naruto, entonces por ella me dejaste, yo te amo, no estarás con ella tengo que hacer algo serás mío solo mío…" –Pensaba sasuke mientras se iba lo más rápido posible sin importar que alguien lo viera.

_**Estoy elaborando un plan **_

_**Para hacerte enojar **_

_**Quiero que te quede claro que si no es conmigo con nadie vas a estar**_

Abría sus ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza, se incorporo en la cama y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, aun le dolía, no podía resignarse, iba a hacer lo que sea para tener a Naruto a su lado y ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría ya que el era Sasuke Uchiha, rápidamente salió de la cama, se metió al baño, se ducho y vistió, bajo a desayunar salió de su casa, iba a buscar a cierta persona, llego a la casa que buscaba.

Toco la puerta, espero un momento y esta se abrió, se pudo observar a la chica pelirosa

-Ah eres tú… Pensé que era alguien importante… ¿Que quieres?-dijo la ojiverde con pesadez

-Tampoco me agrada tener que verte, en fin vengo a hablar de Naruto-dijo con su habitual tono de frialdad

-¿Así que ya te enteraste?, que rápido vuelan los chismes, pues si ahora naruto esta conmigo y es MI NOVIO-Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios

-Lo se, pero no será por mucho tiempo, cayó en tu trampa aun no puedo creer que lo convencieras… ¿en fin podemos hablar en otra parte?-Le dijo mirándola con desprecio

-No hay de que hablar, el es mío ¿eso no esta claro para ti?-contestó de inmediato la chica

-Te equivocas si tenemos que hablar, te veo hoy en las afueras de la aldea como a las seis de la tarde-la chica tenía la intención de protestar, pero no la dejo ya que se retiró rápidamente.

Ahora tenia que hablar con el, fue hasta su casa toco la puerta, escucho la voz de su Naruto decir Ahora voy, un momento…, y así fue espero hasta que el chico abrió la puerta, el rubio se sorprendió de verlo ahí y volvió a sentirse triste…

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-Preguntó el ojinegro mirándolo con ternura, el otro solo asintió y dejo que pasase.

Ya adentro el rubio cerró la puerta tras de si, sasuke quedo enfrente suyo

-Te dije que no me buscaras más…- comentó el otro en un casi susurro mirando a un lado

- No puedo evitarlo, y lo sabes…-le dijo el otro dulcemente- Me duele saber que ahora estas con la Sakura esa-esto lo dijo con desprecio, el rubio le miro avergonzado

-Si…

-¿Por qué Naruto?, ¿acaso hice algo mal al amarte, acaso no te importo?, ¿todo lo que pasamos no es nada, ese amor que nos unió, esas noches en las que hacíamos el amor no son nada para ti?, por que para mi significaron mucho…-le decía el ojinegro acercándose a él

-Sasuke… eso no es así, es mejor que estemos separados olvídame como yo te olvidaré ya te lo había dicho antes-Dijo suplicando el rubio, sintiendo como el ojinegro lo acorralaba contra la puerta

-No lo haré… por que no puedo-decía acercándose al rubio hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros- yo solo te amo a ti-dijo dulcemente, en las mejillas del rubio apareció un ligero tono carmesí

-Sa…su-susurró el ojiazul cerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se unían con los del otro en un beso lleno de amor y deseo, se separaron por falta de aire se miraron por un momento

-Haré que regreses conmigo ya verás que lo lograré-le dijo el ojinegro mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas

_**Confía en mi, amor. Lo tengo calculado **_

_**Si algo sale mal, pido perdón de ante mano, pues así soy yo **_

-Perdóname sasuke, pero no le puedo hacer esto a sakura además es por nuestro bien será mejor que te vayas, por favor…-Le suplicaba el rubio

- Esta bien me iré, aunque recuerda que volverás conmigo ya lo verás

-por favor no insistas, ya te dije que ahora estoy con sakura, no puedo dejarla…-dijo seriamente el rubio mientras se apartaba de sasuke.

-Naruto, estaremos juntos…eres mío y de nadie más…-dijo el ojinegro con firmeza

-Vete sasuke…por favor…-dicho esto el ojinegro salió de la casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta, el rubio se quedó mirando la nada mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas cayeran…

_**Te tengo amor obsesivo, un poco tétrico **_

_**Te invito a sentir malestar sin fin **_

_**Dame tu mano, pongámosle fin al sufrir **_

Sasuke se dirigía, a su casa, ahí espero que llegara la hora de ir a ver a la Haruno, tenia que recuperar a Naruto el sería suyo y de nadie más, esa no iba a estorbar más, de una forma u otra ella no sería estorbo…

_**Y sabes de lo que soy capaz**_

_**Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata **_

Al fin se acercaba la hora así que decidió marchase al lugar… Al fin se encontraban frente a frente, mirarla hacia que su odio aumentase cada vez más…Era hora de ponerle fin.

Naruto fue a ver sakura, pero no se encontraba, así que decidió buscarla por la aldea y se estaba preocupando, ya que las palabras de sasuke eran muy claras le atemorizaba lo que pudiera pasar, decidió buscarla en las afueras de la aldea, recorría lentamente el lugar hasta que…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡¡Agh!!-un grito y al parecer de la pelirosa se apresuro hasta encontrar el lugar de donde provino el grito, ya no se oían mas gritos todo era una escalofriante calma, al fin llego al lugar, sus ojos se abrieron por la terrible escena que estaba presenciando

Sasuke parado mirando hacia el cielo con una media sonrisa en sus labios, de sus manos caían gotas de sangre a un lado estaba su espada atravesando el cuerpo de sakura ya sin vida en el pasto…

-Pero…sasuke, ¿que has hecho? –Decía el rubio con un poco de miedo acercándose a sasuke- Sakura esta… esta muerta- estaba completamente paralizado, estaba sin poder creerlo aun

-Te dije que ibas regresar conmigo, ella no lo iba a impedir, tu y yo debemos estar juntos…-decía el pelinegro mirando a los ojos a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-se lo dije a ella pero no entendió…

Ahora estarían juntos sin importar nada más que ellos…

_**No lo hago por mí, sino por los dos **_

_**Será macabro pero salvará nuestro amor **_

_**Me tienes que creer, tienes que confiar **_

_**El sentimiento es profundo y también real… **_

_**Fin **___

_**Ritsu: ¿Pero de donde salio esto? De mi extraña imaginación es raro lo se…No me maten ToT, no sabía como terminarlo primero pensé en que todos murieran, pero dije no seré mala u.u y al final quedó eso, no se, es extraño aun y eso que lo modifique varias veces T.T. **_

_**Sasuke: Pero la fastidiosa de sakura murió y eso es muy bueno**_

_**Ritsu: tienes razón Sasu, me encantó haber matado a sakura muajaja fui feliz **_

_**Naruto: Aunque lloré mucho es injusto**_

_**Sasuke: Pero al final nos quedamos juntos dobe **_

_**Naruto: ¿Juntos? Entonces valió la pena -**_

_**Sasuke: Sabes debemos irnos tenemos cosas que hacer-se acerca lentamente a un lado de naru y le dice algo al oído, el rubito se sonroja-**_

_**Naruto: sasu etto tienes razón -le toma de la mano-Adiós…**_

_**Sasu y Naru se van dejando a ritsu solita **_

_**Ritsu: esos 2 mmm que irán a hacer – imaginación pervertida de ritsu-COF…COF volviendo al **__**fic**__** Al final se ignoro a la muerta de sakura XD, bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito T-T onegai dejen reviews para saber si les gusto. Se cuidan nos seguimos leyendo n.n ¡Sayonara! **_


End file.
